


Better be heaven

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Your Ex Lover is Dead [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Simon is still a bit of a brat, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: “So you know when you do that thing, where you tell me what to do, when we fuck?”Kill me now.“Yes darling. For the most part you ignore me, but I do try."Its time to stop pretending that they both don't want the same thing. It time for Simon to behave for five minutes, it time for Baz to make him.Part of Your Ex Lover is Dead
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Your Ex Lover is Dead [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593220
Comments: 23
Kudos: 191





	Better be heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [ Warrior Bee of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea) and [ Kirito Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter) for beta'ing this smut, I love you both.
> 
> If you read this you will find descriptions of consensual power play and subspace. You will not find pain or humiliation. Nevertheless read with caution if you find subspace or restraint difficult.  
> Take care of you

**Baz**

He’s fidgeting. He keeps looking at me when he thinks I’m not paying attention and blushing, or biting his thumb or harassing his curls. 

Experience tells me he’s working up to a conversation. So unless I want to discuss butt plugs or omorashi over my lunch I need to get him into the car. That way I can at least manage the environment and hide my blushes.

“Fancy a drive, darling?” I ask as I pull him into my arms. 

“Yeah, yeah I do actually.” he gives me a bone melting kiss and I nearly change my mind.

I mean he could always tell me while I suck his cock.

But the lure of the outside is too great for him and he’s bouncing downstairs before I can get his clothes off. 

I race past him to snag the keys first so, by our age old rules, I get to drive.

He fidgets in the seat and opens and closes the glove box for what feels like hours but is probably about three minutes. 

“Stop tormenting the fixtures, Salisbury and spit it out.” I have to ask. I can’t wait any longer.

He shifts in his seat and turns a bit towards me. 

“So you know when you do that thing, where you tell me what to do, when we fuck?” 

Kill me now. 

“Yes darling. For the most part you ignore me, but I do try.” I mean it to sound encouraging, but to my surprise, I actually sound a bit whiny. It’s my secret shame and secret desire. Simon actually letting me take charge without having to fight the _whole_ time. 

“What if you did it properly and I did too?” He squeezes my knee as he says it setting off a raging forest fire inside me. He can’t mean it. 

“I’m going to clarify what you just asked for the record, Simon, because I think you are asking me to dominate you. I think you are agreeing that you will submit properly rather than brat about like a nightmare. Is that correct?” I say it with confidence but if he says no I might just get out of the car.

While it’s moving.

“That’s about right, yes, I want that.” He moves his hand off my knee and moves it to my neck, idly rubbing his thumb along my jaw. 

“I won’t hurt you Simon. And I won’t verbally abuse you. And we have to have safe words. And you actually have to let me check with you.” 

I’m babbling but the points still stand. I need to keep him safe if we do this.

“You have to hurt me a little bit you softy, just spanking and biting and stuff. I don’t need you to paddle me or owt.” 

I fucking groan as he says it. 

“Yes then. When?”

“Now, you wanker, get us home. It’s not like we're going to start with suspension and whips, is it?”

“You can’t just say things like that, Simon, I’m trying to drive,” I say, but I don’t mean it.

I want him to tell me all the things he might like, I want to know exactly how to make him mine.

I want this.

**Simon**

He’s so fucking easy to read.

I know how much he likes it when he’s got the upper hand. I also know how much he likes to take care of me. And I want that, I want all of that. If the speed he’s driving is any indication, I think he does too. 

It feels like an absolute dream to be discussing limits and potential scenes with my ex nemesis roommate, but everything about him is a dream. 

This whole thing has been a dream.

I know we have to leave this world we created soon and go back to England but I couldn’t until I’d done this. This needed to be done while there was nothing else going on, nothing else for our brains to turn into issues. I want us to be solid before we plunge back into all of that. 

When he stops the car it’s a race to see who can jump on the other first. We drag each other up the stairs to the apartment kissing and laughing and pulling each other.

Until the door closes.

“Bedroom now. Get undressed and kneel by the bed. Do not speak unless I ask you to. Do not look at me unless I ask you to and do not even think about touching yourself. Do you understand?”

His voice is dripping with posh vowel sounds. It’s fucking glorious. 

I keep my head bowed as I answer, “Yes.”

“Give me a colour please?” 

“Green.” I think about looking up because his face must be gorgeous right now. But actually from this position I can see how uncomfortable his trousers must be and that is just as good. 

“Good. Go now.”

I’m shaking as I walk up the hallway. I wasn’t expecting this to get to me this quickly but I already feel lighter. All I have to do is what I’ve been told. 

I even fold my clothes when I take them off because I don’t want him to be annoyed at me. Then I kneel on the floor exactly like he told me. I don’t even give myself the relief of a quick squeeze and Merlin knows I fucking need it. I’m aching hard and tingling already. 

This is going to kill me in all the best ways.

**Baz**

Crowley. What have I done? 

I’ve unleashed hell on myself is what I’ve done.

I’m tempted to wank now so I don’t come embarrassingly fast when I walk into that room. 

I pull out the bag of ‘items’ I’d been keeping on hand in the faint hope that this might happen. Because it’s too good to be true, isn’t it? That the love of my life trusts me enough to let me, to let himself. 

Fuck. 

No more thinking.

I know what I’m doing. I’ve been over this a million times in my head. I open the door.

Simon is kneeling at the foot of the bed, head down, his hands demurely in his lap but not close enough to be touching his cock. It’s a beautiful sight. I drink it in for a little while, noting that his clothes have been neatly folded. 

He did that for me.

To please me. 

Because right now, that is the game. 

I walk over to him and lift his chin. I’m pleased to see he doesn’t try to meet my eye. 

"Well done, on the bed, face up.”

He gets up slowly; he might be a bit cramped from kneeling. I try hard not to feel bad about that. We won’t get far if I get mired in self doubt every time he’s uncomfortable. 

I wait impatiently until he’s settled on the bed. I take the first thing out of the bag and begin trailing the blindfold along his calf, the inside of his thigh, across his stomach until I rest it along his collarbone. He has given up any pretence at manners and is openly breathing through his mouth, his lip is mesmerising. 

“I’m going to put this on you so you can’t see anything. Then I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want until I’m done, is that understood?"

He swallows and nods. 

That isn’t good enough though. "Pardon?”

“Yes. Yes please."

"Do you need me to restrain you, or can you control yourself? I don’t want any movement at all from you and I do not want any fucking noise. If I hear noise or see movement I will have no choice but to take steps to prevent it. And I will be deeply disappointed."

"I can do it, I can." He sounds so hungry and unusually eager to please.

I’m waiting for him to tell me to fuck off but it just never happens. 

So I slip the blindfold over his eyes and untuck the curls that get caught around his face. I haven’t really thought through where I’m going with this. There are a lot of options after all. 

But that fucking lip is driving me wild. 

I pull it down with my thumb then let it slip back up until the pad of my thumb is in his mouth. 

"Suck"

He obeys without question, drawing the whole thumb in, sucking and licking. Not moving anywhere else. Not giving me his usual guttural groans. 

I feel drunk.

**Simon**

Every part of my body is itching to move. But I promised. I’m allowed to suck his thumb so I focus in on that. I swirl my tongue around it and draw it further in. His breathing is a little fast which is just fucking hot. 

I’m not doing anything really.

He’s not doing anything really. 

But it’s good. 

He pulls his thumb out and trails it down my chin and along my collar bone. It’s not cold anymore but I can feel goosebumps rising on my skin everywhere he’s touching me. Then he backs off. 

I feel bereft and exposed.

Not good. 

Then it all happens too fast, I’m not expecting it. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back so he can nip my throat. My hands are on his back quick as lightning.

Fuck. 

I don’t know if I should apologise or carry on not speaking or do something. I’m paralysed.

Then he’s moving my arms down gently. 

“I said no moving. You moved. I need to ensure that it doesn’t happen again.” 

I nod. 

I feel the bed shift as he moves off it. I can’t hear well enough to work out what is going on but I can guess. 

When the bed dips again I’m ready for his touch. I want to nuzzle into his hand as he slips it around the back of my neck. I need something more. 

This is all starting to feel too exposed. 

He pulls me up until I’m sitting up. Fuck, why is it so sexy when he shows his strength off a bit?

I feel the rope as he draws my hand to my ankle. 

Fucking Merlin. I thought he would use the bedpost. 

I thought he would do it. 

I knew he would. 

He wants this as much as me. I bite back a moan. 

**Baz**

I think we are probably far past the pretense that I hadn’t been thinking about this for a while. 

Plotting. 

One doesn’t simply have ropes and blindfolds on hand. 

Even if such a thing could be so easily found it is unlikely that skill in tying these particular knots came from osmosis. 

Tying him up should give me a second to catch my breath, but I’m no better off now.

Each loop, every time I brush his skin with my fingers, every shaky breath he takes as he lets me do this. 

He looks delicious with his wrists bound to his ankles and his elbows to his knees. 

It restricts my access to his chest but it will be so very easy to fuck him like this.

I shift around so I’m behind him on the bed. I haven’t even unbuttoned my shirt yet and he’s naked, blindfolded and bound.

Mine. 

He’s mine. 

I run a knuckle down his spine. Then a fingernail. Then two. The muscles under his skin are quivering with each motion, his breath is coming is shallow gasps. It is just glorious. 

I slip a hand around and feel his nipple tighten under my fingers. I’m pinching without any conscious decision on my part, pinching hard. He takes a sharp breath in. I reward the lovely noise with an even harder grip. I smooth his hip with my other hand because I need to touch him, I need to remind him I’m still here, that I’ve got him. 

“Let it all go Simon. I’ve got you. You can let go.”

I feel him breathe out into my twisting fingers and I know he’s under. 

We have been so close so many times. It seems that Simon is very susceptible to subspace. All those years of hyper vigilance, all of those quick fire fire or flight responses have made him easy to take under. I want him melting, soft, pliable. I want to make it all go quiet for him. 

I release the pressure and he whines under his breath. I do the same to his other nipple, grazing it so gently then pinching just as I feel it start to harden. There is a hum in the back of his throat which turns into a rumble as I let it go and the sensation floods him. 

Fuck. 

I’m suddenly hyper aware that I am far too overdressed. I need to feel more of his skin with more of mine. 

I drop a kiss on the back of his neck and slip off the bed. 

He doesn’t move. 

“Good Simon, just like that.”

**Simon**

I’ll stay here. 

He wants me here.

It’s good. I’m good.

All I have to do is stay.

Just stay. 

Just feel. 

**Baz**

He can’t see so I don’t need to do a long drawn out slow strip for him. 

Thank fuck. 

My skin is itching for his. 

My hands are shaking with need.

Once I’ve dumped my clothes in a pile on the floor I grab his ankle and move him around to face me. 

I spread his legs as far as I can before pushing him onto his back. The motion pulls his legs up, leaving him utterly exposed. I kneel between his bound arms and legs and take it all in. 

His cock is heavy against his stomach. 

The scent of him this close is driving me insane. 

I run my thumbs along the creases at the top of his thighs and allow my knuckles to brush against his balls. 

I spread him open and bring my mouth to his hole. He makes the tiniest little motion, straining against the ropes. I moan into him. 

It’s delicious.

All of this is delicious. 

I lick a firm stripe over his hole and feel the shudder under my tongue. Each lick makes him gasp for air. I cannot even fathom how hard it must be for him not to make a noise right now and that thought is so unbearably hot.

When I change to sucking he finally does whine a little. I nip the inside of his thigh between two of my favourite moles as a warning to keep it down. Then I kiss my way back to where I want to be. I’m desperate to properly taste him, desperate to get my tongue inside him, desperate to tease him until he can’t take it anymore.

I do. 

His hips start to rock so I back off again and just look at him for a moment. Let him feel my disappointment. 

“If you move, I will make you pay. So try harder.”

With that, I resume my assault on his arse. Simon Snow is weak for this. My tongue in his arse is his soft spot. I don’t need to look up to know that his cock will be leaking all over his stomach. I’ll lick it all up once I’m done here. 

But I won’t be rushed, even by me. 

I only stop when his breathing changes. By now I have a degree in all the ways this man comes undone and he is so very nearly where I want him. 

As I lick his cock, I can feel the muscles across his stomach quivering, tensing, building up towards release. I give him a couple of quick sucks and then stand up, leaving him aching and frustrated. He writhes and groans in protest, but then remembers himself, and a stillness washes over him. 

There is no stillness for me though.

I lean down and kiss his mouth. Kissing Simon is still like crashing headfirst into the sun. 

It is always hot.

It is always fire. 

**Simon**

I can only just think.

Only just

He won’t let me come yet. I want to. It aches.

I want more. I kiss back. 

His hand on my cock and I’m going to, it’s too much, I want to, I need.

No.

No.

Why won’t he let me?

**Baz**

I’m going to fuck him. But not yet. There needs to be more of all of this first. 

“Colour Simon?”

He works his jaw a little like he’s forgotten how to talk. Maybe he has. I have no idea how deep he is under. 

“G-green.”

I huff with relief as he says it. I’m glad he’s still with me but, more importantly, he still wants this. 

I slide back off the bed and pull him up to sit. He needs me to steady him. It twists like fire in my gut, he is completely in my hands. The power is heady, it’s so fucking hot. 

I tilt his chin up and pry his lips apart gently. 

There is no resistance at all. If anything he leans into the touch. He leans more noticeably as I swap fingers for the head of my cock, running it around his lips, pushing just inside his hot, wet mouth. My right hand tangles in his curls as I hold my cock steady with my other hand. I push his mouth down onto me slowly, let him adjust to what’s coming next. I keep my thrusts slow and shallow at first then speed up until I’m gripping his curls. This can’t last much longer, I can’t last much longer. 

I’m tormenting myself as much as I’m tormenting him right now. 

I reluctantly pull out, leaving him drooling. I catch the mess of his spit and my pre come on my fingers and rub it over his cock. 

A little huff of air escapes him when I start working him closer to the edge again. There is a glistening sheen of sweat all over his skin now. I lick his shoulder, making him quiver all over. Just in time, I shove him back again and wrap my mouth around his cock. 

He comes with his whole body, pulsing and gasping in his customary abandon.

I’m a long way from finished but he needs to recover a little. He’s utterly ruined, his body is still wracked with shudders. 

I run my fingers up and down his legs, caressing his arms where the bindings meet. I want to remember this as long as I live. I spent the better part of my teenage years catastrophising about ways I might have to tie Simon up. I wish this had occurred to me instead. Actually, scrap that. I would have wanked myself unconscious. 

When his breathing levels out again I’m already making moves to disrupt his calm. He flinches a little as I slip a finger inside him; he’s over sensitive still and the lube is cold. But he tilts his pelvis slightly into my hand anyway. Enough to warrant the stinging slap I give him on his inner thigh. His skin under my hand goes red straight away. His whole body tenses, giving my fingers a delectable squeeze inside him. 

Now that I can work with. 

“Give me a colour, Simon.” I’ve hardly finished speaking before he says--

“Green, fucking green, please.”

The ‘please’ melts me and burns me at the same time. I slap him again in the same spot. His response is equally delightful.

The next move is as clear as is absolutely necessary. 

I pull him into position and stroke the top of my cock around his hole. He pushes against me a little, so I give him another slap. This time the tranquility that washes over him is palpable. I have him so completely that it grips at my heart. 

Laid out in front of me, bound, wanting, trusting, loving and waiting for me to hurt him until he comes again. 

And I want to give him what he wants. 

“Beg, Simon, Beg for me.”

He doesn’t even hesitate.

“Please, please, please, I need you, fuck me please?”

I push in and it feels like home. 

And it feels so fucking good.

I give him one last slap so I can revel in the joy of his response. Then I pound into him. Again and again and again like I’ve wanted to for hours.

An overwhelming desire to kiss him forces me forward and I crash my lips into his, messy and desperate. His response is soft and docile, even now, even with my hips forcing him down, even as I force his legs wider apart, even as I go as deep as I can.

I feel him hard against my stomach again and move enough to get a hand between us. I want to drag every last response from him before this is done. It only takes a few strokes before he’s coming again, slippery and warm between us. The throb of it pulses through me, turning everything into an icy white blur of feelings. 

I come so hard it makes me growl. 

**Simon**

The ropes start giving and it brings me back into myself a little bit. 

I don’t try to move. 

He’s got me. 

He will take care of it. 

I just have to wait.

When the blindfold comes off it takes a little while for me to remember to open my eyes. 

He’s looking at me like I might break or like he might. 

Has he always been this beautiful? 

“Are you back with us?” He sounds soft and knackered. I’m knackered. We need to up our fitness if this is going to happen again. (It’s going to happen again.)

“Mostly. M’not moving though. Carry me?” I give him a pleading look. Normally he would tell me to fuck off and then do it anyway. Tonight he just hefts me over his shoulder and makes his way to the bathroom. 

He holds me in his arms as the bath fills with hot water and steam drifts around us. I could melt into him. He’s planting tiny kisses all over my face. I can’t do anything but lean into him. 

“Come on you lump, let’s clean you up.” he says as he dumps me into the bath. 

We agreed on this.

No being too nice after. 

Back to normal. 

He’s still being a bit too nice.

I wait for him to settle in behind me and bring his palm up to my mouth before giving it a good hard nip.

“Why are you such a little shit Salisbury?”

“Why do you like it so much Pitch?”

“Frankly Merlin only knows at this point.” He tries to give an exasperated sigh, but he’s giggling.

“It was good. I liked all of that. You can go harder if you want though.” He groans as I say it. It’s his most sexy groan that translates to ‘I would fuck you so very hard right now if...’

“Can we at least wait until tomorrow?” 

We both laugh helplessly for a while and then I turn my head enough to kiss him.

And kiss him.

And kiss him.


End file.
